


Охота на лемингоуста

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), ptitza_ga



Series: ББ-квест [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, OZDZ - Freeform, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptitza_ga/pseuds/ptitza_ga
Summary: Иллюстрация к работеОтпуск: я и два моих любимых придурка(внеконкурс)
Series: ББ-квест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880611
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	Охота на лемингоуста

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Отпуск: я и два моих любимых придурка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912969) by [fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020), [neun_geschichten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten), [SantAiryN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN). 



[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://funkyimg.com/i/36UnP.jpg)


End file.
